Red Wine and Pearls
by somatogenic
Summary: AU. With a 17th centery twist, I bring you the tale of four people, intertwined with each other's fates, and rather odd cercumstances, all are bound to fall for each other! S/M & IY/K R/R


Sango entered the humongous ballroom with her train and whispers following her; suspicious glances and inviting stairs also greeted her, for she was a beautiful woman, although not too rich looking. But she was not looking at them, not like they where looking at her anyway. She was looking for a certain Mr. Hoshi, the man she planed to marry and be with for the rest of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Red Wine and Pearls**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had seen her house burn down to it's foundation, with her family inside, trapped. She could do no thing but sit there and watch the flames consume her house, her family, and her life as she had known it.   
  
This tragedy had left her an orphan, and a penniless one at that. But she was determined to get back to the high class state, the only way she had lived her 17 year-old life, not very much time if you asked her, but enough so that she knew no other way to be happy, or survive in that matter, in any other class.   
  
Mr. Hoshi was a rich gentle man, with so much class and style; you even forgot he was a womanizer! He was perfect, almost her age too, just having turned 20 on the 17th like her self (although she had turned 17, not 20). Three years wasn't such a big deal, in fact, Sango had always preferred more mature men anyway, but besides being a mature, rich gentle man, close to her age, he was handsome to boot! At least, that was what she had heard from Kagome,  
her friend, and her (Kag's) almost fiancé, Inu Yasha (he had not liked that she had called another man handsome in front of him, so they had gotten into a little fight afterwards, but still).  
  
Anyway, the point was, that that she would marry Mr. Hoshi to have his money, the only problem was, that that he had never heard of her. The good thing was, that that he needed a heir. So badly, that he had planed many balls of late, inviting every woman anyone had ever heard of in the surrounding area to his estate to meet them all and find a wife to bear his heir.   
  
She would be willing, only because of her mess though. All she needed was a good title and a high-class life, and if she needed to bear a child to do it, well, she would just have to deal with it because absolutely **_nothing_** was going to get in her way with an opportunity like this!  
  
With those thoughts in her mind, she walked into the ballroom with as much pride as she could muster while wearing a cage around her legs with pounds and pounds of fabric and lace and bows piled on top of it.  
  
Miroku, while looking up from a conversation to laugh and look around, saw the most lovely looking lady he had ever seen in his life walking into his ballroom.   
Her jet-black hair with very straight bangs and a part in the middle, must have been quite long, for it was piled in the back of her head in a bun, escaped hair from the hair do a waterfall of ringlets, tracing down her pale, exposed neck and some resting on the smooth, round shape of her cheek, which was slightly flushed, but looked darling doing so. Small bits of hair went in front of her ears, curling around them in a clinging attitude, almost hiding the sparkling earrings from view. Once again they curved around her cheek a bit, but this time he looked at the rest of the face. Long, dark eyelashes flattered her chocolate brown eyes, black eyes brows a frame to the picture. Small nose and red petal lips accompanied the wondrous face, adding to it's beauty even more.   
Pleasingly, her neckline went low, quite low, for he could see her pale chest in all it's glory, necklace filling the space, shining in the chandelier above. The top of her dress was awfully tight, but gorgeous still, lace stripes running vertically, accented by carefully placed, pearls? It didn't matter what they were though, as he saw the rest of the dress, becomingly flaunting her curves in a very pretty way, making many a girl chatter quietly about designers and such frivolities as those. With her red lips pursed in an irate manner, she was looking around for some one. With a sinking feeling, he realized she was looking for her lover or something like that, for how could such a Bella like her be all alone? With his hopes a bit crushed, he went on with his conversation, trying to get her magnificent image out of his head, and although he didn't want to admit it, his heart. How could she ever like him, Mr. Houshi?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Gah! This is such a laugh! I've got this whole plot and story mapped out up to chapter four or something like that, so I hope you like this taste of it! This is kinda like a taste test, to see if people like the sound of this story or not, so _that's _why this is so short! *grins*  
Bye bye for now!  
~warriorGL  
  
  
PS: If you want the pictures that go with this story (I drew them myself mind you) e-mail me at:  
warriorGL@everclearfanactic.com  
  
I have a very beautiful one of Sango's dress; or, how I thought it looked to be anyway. I haven't drawn Miroku yet, but I will, soon . . .


End file.
